A Poleepkwa's Mate
by blacksatomi
Summary: This is the story of how Wikus and Christopher came to be together


Summary: This is the story of how Wikus and Christopher came to be together.

Rating: So far G may become PG-13 to R Later

Pairing(s): Christopher/Wikus

Feedback: I would love people to tell me how I am doing and how much they like my story.

Author s notes: This is my first District 9 story; I hope that more people will decide to write District 9 fan fiction. I can say that my most favorite pairing is Wikus and Christopher.  
Bottom Wikus is love LOL

I may end up changing the plot of the movie a bit to fit my idea, but hopefully not by much. It would also be nice to get some reviews to tell me how I did, but I won t force you. LOL

Actually now that I think about it I will challenge anyone who wants to, to write a District 9 Christopher/Wikus, fan fiction. (Bottom Wikus) If you do accept my Challenge tell me in a review.

Much love Blacksatomi

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A Poleepkwa s Mate:

Christopher never really knew how it happened, why it happened. It was just one moment of weakness, that lead to something more. He was currently wrapped around his pregnant mate Wikus.

Wikus who had once been a human was now a full fledge Poleepkwa with a full hard exoskeleton, slightly smaller than most of the Poleepkwa, most likely because of his circumstances of once being a human. He had an exotic look to him now his coloring was a dark black, with deep blue highlights, a very rare coloring for his kind, and two lovely long antennas.

He remembered the first time he met Wikus. He came barging into his home in District 9, with a human body and Poleepkwa arm. He had a very haggard appearance and a crazed look in his eyes, asking for help, to hide him from MNU. Against my better judgment I did help him, and thinking back on it, it was probably the best thing he had ever done.

Looking down at his petite mate he knew that, yes, YES it was the best thing he had ever done without a doubt. His son loved Wikus like a second father now, and Wikus had also become attached to the little one.

But to get back on track, he had helped Wikus although he hadn't wanted too. After that it was a bit bumpy, Christopher had known that Wikus was one of the humans that had found the cylinder of their collected fuel, and judging from the appearance of Wikus he could only assume what had happened.

He tore into Wikus demanding to know where the cylinder was, and Wikus only wanted to know what was wrong with him, and how to fix it. Christopher had told him that he knew how to fix him only if he got the cylinder back, so Wikus grudgingly admitted that he didn't have the cylinder, and that it was back at MNU headquarters. Wikus was a little lost as to why Christopher could not get more of the black ooze, Christopher told him it was not an option considering it took years to collect what little they had already collected.

They both came to an agreement that they had to get into the MNU headquarters. Wikus suggested they wait a while before attempting to break in when they weren't on such a high alert looking for Wikus.

Christopher sighed as another day passed after the human came to stay with them, The human was currently sleeping on the torn and stained mattress that Christopher had scavenged from the junk piles, a very lucky find.

Wikus tended to sleep in a lot, but with his body changing, it needed all the energy it could get, and sleeping was one of the ways it got it.

His skin was red and tender and peeling of in parts. Christopher on closer inspection was able to see bits of new exoskeleton showing through the shedding skin. It was a painful experience for Wikus, he could tell for one because at night he could hear Wikus toss and turn in his sleep whimpering in pain with each movement. Or his skin would tear leaving horribly sore open and bloody wounds in other places.

Christopher would take time each day to try and help Wikus get the wounds cleaned up to the best of his ability, with the limited amount of clean water, or cleanish water they had. He would send his son out to play while he helped Wikus strip out of his clothes, and sit him on a chair and as gently as he could he would clear of the loose shedding skin then take a wet cloth, and try to wash away the grime, dirt, and dried blood to keep it from getting infected.

Now that he thought about it he should be waking Wikus up now so he could get him cleaned up. They were planning on infiltrating MNU soon and Wikus needed to be in top condition for this, or at least as close to top as possible right now.

"Wikus" He clicked out and only got a soft moan in response. "Wikus, you need to get up it is getting late. We need to clean your wounds, and start thinking about getting the cylinder back." He clicked out again.

Wikus flipped over on his back, and groaned in pain. "Fuck off, m tired." Was the slurred response from the changing man. Christopher shook his head and picked Wikus up in a bridal style setting him on the chair and pulled off his shirt slowly.

The cleaning was always difficult, because Even though Wikus had seen many awful things when he was being held by MNU, he still had the mindset that aliens were beneath him. So it was hard for him to except help from an alien.

Wikus struggled a bit and tried to push Christopher away, but Christopher was the stronger of the two and as gently as he could pushed away Wikus hands "Fuck off I don t need your help, I can do it myself." He grumbled out angrily. He glared at Christopher with half lidded tired eyes.

Christopher shivered, not in fright but in want. He wanted Wikus, wanted him very bad. He couldn't explain it but with every passing day, and the more Wikus changed the more he wanted him. This was weird to Chris, because he hadn't looked at another Poleepkwa since his last mate died.

Chris was positive that if Wikus finished his change he would end up being a submissive, because dominants were never attracted to another dominant. Since Chris was a dominant that means Wikus had to be a submissive.

Chris shook his head and changed thoughts back to helping Wikus, and not about throwing him on the ground and rutting like crazy. He knew someday if Wikus progressed more into the change his attitude would probably change also, and he would be more susceptible to Chris pheromones.

"Wikus be sensible, you are to weak at the moment, and when ever you move you are in pain. We are going to infiltrate MNU soon, and you need the energy you have left for that." Chris clicked out upset.

Wikus growled but slumped in the chair dejectedly. "Fine do what ever the hell you want." With that Chris got down to work and started by peeling of the shedding skin, and checking the new exoskeleton to see how it was holding up. He then wet a rag and cleaned his way up Wikus body, when he got to the top of his head, he noticed that in one of the bald spots just at the top front of his head were two dark lumps under the skin.

He rubbed a claw over them which caused Wikus to gasp and jerk hard, then moan in pain at the sudden movement. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Wikus yelled at Chris "Don't make me jerk like that, it hurts like hell."

"Your antennas are coming in Wikus."

"My what?" He asked in a disbelieving voice, his eyes wide with shock.

"Your antennas Wikus. The things you see on top of my head." Chris supplied helpfully, and flicked his antennas back and forth.

"Wait so that feeling was from touching my antennas?" He asked in wonderment, a small flush spreading over his cheeks. He slowly brought his had up and gently ran a finger from the base of Chris antenna to the tip, and watched as Chris melted into the touch and trilled softly.

That had been the turning point in there relationship.

(TBC) Maybe?

I know I didn't do the movie justice, and I didn t have the characters in character and I am sorry. I do a little bit better with original stories, what with the not having to keep them in character and what not. ^_^

So tell me what you think?


End file.
